


wasn't televised

by hoodedjustice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, M/M, genji's perspective, gossiping, subtle relationships, there's such a thing as too much subtlety i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodedjustice/pseuds/hoodedjustice
Summary: They weren't so subtle, Genji thought. Not if you knew what to look for.





	wasn't televised

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy guys it's me telepathgirl here to bring you my regularly scheduled unedited trash
> 
> but hey at least this one is happy. title from spaceman by the killers
> 
> hit me up if you want to prompt me or smth @ cleathwalksamongyou.tumblr.com

“Isn’t it funny?” Hana giggled, poking Genji’s arm as they sit close on the couch to watch TV.

Genji hardly looked up from his handheld game, because he was on track for a new high score, and the tv show really wasn’t that funny. He’d tried saying so before but when D.va wanted to watch something, D.va got to watch it. Her giving puppy eyes to Morrison made sure of that.

“Genji!” she said more insistently, poking his side now and nodded somewhere off to the side, past the television screen. Her voice quieted then, “Look up! You’ll miss it.”

Genji did look up this time, mostly only because in the game he had died and the possibility of a new high score was no longer in peril. After a brief moment of confusion, his eyes fell on his own brother Hanzo across the rec room, sitting at a table playing solitaire. Sitting at the table next to him was Jesse McCree.

“What are you talking about?” he asked Hana then, now mildly irritated that his focus had been ruined for apparently nothing. “It is my brother sitting with McCree. There’s nothing interesting about that.”

“No?” Hana stifled another giggle. “Don’t you think it’s funny, though? The way he’s always trying to flirt with Hanzo, only getting shot down? Watch, watch- Hanzo can cut Jesse down with just a look. It’s impressive.”

Genji sighed a little, glanced over once more, and watched.

He could only vaguely make out Jesse’s words: “Come on, darlin’, keep on sittin’ here flipping cards and I might start get to get hurt over the fact that you think they’re more interesting than I am.”

Hanzo’s response was a swift glare, eyebrows drawn together to form the sharpest of frowns.

Hana tittered again, clapping her hands and elbowing Genji.

“See? See? What did I tell you? He doesn’t even have to tell Jesse to stop flirting with him, his face says it all instead.”

“Indeed,” Genji passively agreed. But the more he stared at Hanzo, the more he decided that Hana’s analysis wasn’t quite right. He and Hanzo had grown up together and had developed an unspoken language like only siblings could, and he knew that that expression meant no such thing.

Hana believed it had meant _stop flirting_ , but Genji was certain it mean _stop flirting **here.**_

A subtle distinction, but it meant all the difference in the world.

• 

“He’s quite critical, that brother of yours,” Torbjörn was saying to Genji offhandedly.

“Huh?” Genji glanced up from where he’d been watching Torbjörn repair the busted joint of his cybernetic arm. His gaze followed the engineer’s, landing far across the infirmary to where McCree was settled up on a bed.

Genji knew earlier Mercy had been over there, attending the cowboy’s injuries, which had been far more numerous than the ninja’s. 

Now instead, Hanzo stood at the bed’s side, eyes dark and arms crossed. Faintly, Genji could make out the movement of Hanzo’s mouth enough to know that Hanzo was speaking to Jesse, and by the looks of it, his words were nothing short of harsh.

McCree himself merely listened, shoulders slumping further and further with every word that the archer spoke.

“I was over there earlier,” Torbjörn said once he finished replacing a wire. He looked up at Genji, then back over to the pair of agents on the far side of the room, and then back to Genji. “He was waiting on the two of you. Visited soon as he could and started yelling at McCree over there the second Mercy was done with him.”

“Is that right?” Genji asked quietly. 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t worry if I were you though–” Torbjörn paused now to carefully tuck the rest of the wires back into Genji’s armor, “He just sounds plain mad, and those two don’t really get along anyway, right? He likes you, now. He wouldn’t yell at you, I don’t think.”

Genji stopped listening, mostly because he could see that Hanzo had stopped talking, now. Jesse’s shoulders looked quite weighed down, and Genji could see a faint flicker of guilt fly across Hanzo’s face.

While Torbjörn was an excellent engineer, he wasn’t an expert on people; Genji couldn’t help but find flaws in the man’s logic. Genji could clearly remember once, while growing up, they had gone outside to play and Genji had recklessly scampered around to climb on the buildings of their family home. He’d fallen and hurt himself, breaking an arm. Hanzo’s reaction– once Genji had received proper medical treatment– was hard to forget. 

Genji knew his brother, and he remembered well enough that Hanzo had only one way to cope when people he cared about were harmed: yelling. 

Far across the room though, Genji could see now that Hanzo had a gentle hand resting on McCree’s shoulder now. The cowboy appeared to have brightened slightly, even after the yelling. Genji could only guess Hanzo had soothed whatever emotional wounds he had caused.

Torbjörn, Genji decided, was dead wrong.

They didn't hate each other. Not in the least. 

•

“You know what I don’t get, man... Why do they always sit next to each other?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Genji had just settled down in his seat at the long dinner table in the mess hall next to Lucio. It was a homecooked night, which meant a few agents got together to cook for everyone else.

Tonight’s meal had been tamales, courtesy of McCree helped by both Hana and by Fareeha. They were delicious, but Genji hardly had a chance to focus on the taste before Lucio was chattering to him.

“I’m talking about McCree and Hanzo, man.” Lucio lifted a hand and pointed down the table, to the other end where Jesse and Hanzo were seated next to each other on the same side of the table. Genji was beginning to wonder if anyone had this base had _anything_ better to do besides gossip his brother and Jesse McCree.

“What is it that confuses you so?” Genji sighed, now realizing he’d forgotten to get himself a drink. He was debating on whether it was worth it to go back for a soda when Lucio answered.

“They don’t seem like they like each other,” Lucio said, “Y’know, it’s like trying to smush major key and minor together, man. It don’t work.”

Genji frowned at that comment. He understood that, in practice, Hanzo tended to be rather controlling, a bit negative, and perhaps came off as cold at the worst of times. But Genji knew better. These people had not spent time around Hanzo in an environment where Hanzo felt at home. The Hanzo that Genji remembered from Hanamura was cool and confident, a good leader, but most importantly, a balanced presence.

Genji was willing to bet that for however cold and unfriendly Hanzo came off as in the presence of Overwatch agents, there were other times– perhaps more private moments– where Hanzo’s smiles and sentimentality shown through. This, Genji felt certain of. Were he not a sentimental man, then Hanzo likely would not be here, working with Overwatch and with Genji.

Jesse McCree was much the same, Genji mused. These days the cowboy stood out as a strong leader, a courteous mission partner, and a great source of laughter around the base. But many of these people had not known Jesse during Blackwatch, nor had they heard much of Jesse’s life and times with Deadlock. For however much of a bright spot Jesse was within their agency, Genji knew all too well that the man had his darker parts too. 

“I think that you’re judging a book by its cover,” Genji finally replied. “People are complex, Lucio, certainly you must know this. Perhaps their interactions have more to them than meets the eye.”

 

“You know, you’re really sounding like Zenyatta, lately,” Lucio replied, lips tugged into a smile. “Where’s that little pranking cyberninja, huh? What did you do with him?”

Genji only laughed, finally making the executive decision to get up from the table in favor of fetching a soda. 

“I have to switch it up sometimes,” He answered, “Keep it fresh. I’ll be back, Lucio.” As Genji made his way back towards the kitchen, walking along the mess hall table, he spared a glance in Jesse and Hanzo’s direction. As he passed them, he realized he could see in the space between their legs, their hands resting on the bench, just close enough so that their pinkies were subtly hooked together.

Genji smiled to himself.

He was never wrong.

•

“It’s like they’re dating or something.”

“What?”

Genji looked up from the house of cards he’d very intently been making in the recreation room to watch Tracer jump up, zipping back and forth and then gesturing over to the window seats of the room, where Hanzo sat reading and McCree sat close with a sketchbook, hand moving over the page steadily.

“Dating,” Tracer repeated. She was speaking in a near whisper, still staring at the other two.

“You’re the first person I’ve heard that thinks so,” Genji said honestly.

He returned to his card house while Tracer hummed, eyes narrowed.

“They’re always around each though,” she said, “Jesse’s always flirting with Hanzo, isn’t he?”

“I suppose so,” Genji sighed, as his house of cards collapsed. 

“I wonder how long it would take them to freak out after someone points it out,” she mused, then smiling wickedly. Genji absentmindedly hummed agreement, as he began to restart the base of his house of cards, and then paused as he actually processed what she said.

“Wait–”

Too late.

She’d already zipped forward right over to Hanzo and Jesse.

“Want to go on a double date?” She said cheerily, smiling at them and waiting for her joke to land.

“Pardon me?” Jesse said, pausing his drawing to look at Tracer. Similarly, Hanzo set down his book in his lap to cock his head at the british woman, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. She couldn’t help laughing then, giggling a little.

“A double date, with me and Emily! Since you two are always nestled up like lovebirds!”

Jesse glanced at Hanzo, and Hanzo rose his eyebrows, and it seemed for a moment as if the two of them were having a silent conversation. Tracer’s amusement seemed to lessen the longer they exchanged looks, until finally, Jesse looked up at her.

“Sure thing, darlin’, if ya want. Hanzo’s not a big fan of going out to anyplace too crowded though, so if you ‘n yer lady could plan around that, that’d be mighty kind of ya.”

Tracer opened and closed her mouth, frowning and then looking off to the side for a minute as if she was just now realizing she had been missing something. 

“I– Oh– Well. Okay. Yeah, sounds good. Wait, I better go clear this with Emily, then– I’ll let you know when we’ve got a time and place. Cheers, you two!” She zipped off once more, undoubtedly about to go tell the base what she had just witnessed.

Jesse turned to Hanzo and asked, “Did it...did it seem like she was surprised that we said yes?”

“I’m not certain she thought we were seriously dating,” Hanzo replied, taking up his book once more.

“What?” Jesse nearly hollered, before taking a breath and settling down, “Tracer knows everything that goes on ‘round here. If she didn’t know then– then nobody did. You mean to tell me ain’t nobody here knew I scored yer hot ass?”

Hanzo laughed quietly. “Perhaps we have been too subtle. Likely on account of my aversion to public affection.”

Jesse growled a little. “That aint gonna do. I’m gonna make an announcement first thing tomorrow.”

“I doubt it will be necessary. By then I believe it is likely that Ms. Oxton will have beat you too it.”

Genji, from his spot across the room, couldn’t help but stifle a light chuckle.

They weren’t so subtle, Genji thought. Not if you knew what to look for.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy credit where credit is due; i came up with this concept of subtly dating mchanzo with my friend but she doesnt have an ao3 or tumblr or anything so. just saying
> 
> yeah okay bye hit me up to prompt me @ cleathwalksamongyou.tumblr.com
> 
> comment if u want tell me why it's cool or if it sucks


End file.
